


I Can't Escape Your Eyes

by KierenWrites



Series: Studies of a Half-Blood [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Annabeth is a good bff, F/F, Feels, Hades is a dick, Luke died for Percy instead of Annabeth, M/M, Percy is sad, everyone thinks so, lots of feels, no really, stop letting me write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2231868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KierenWrites/pseuds/KierenWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and Annabeth go to visit Luke's grave. </p><p>**set about a week before Visits From Beyond The Grave**</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Escape Your Eyes

It's been four years since it happened. 

Four years since Luke died. 

If Percy really thinks about it, he'll admit it was really more like murder. But he doesn't want to become what Luke was before he died, so he doesn't. Most of the time. 

As he walks, Percy thinks. He knows he should go home, get caught up on that show Annabeth got him into - Doctor Who. He doesn't know why she likes it, but he supposes it's entertaining enough. Lately he can't get excited about anything. 

Before he knows it, he's already there. And he's not alone. Of course he's not. Annabeth would never let him face this day on his own. 

"You should stop coming here, Percy."

He nods. 

"It's not helping you."

Another nod. 

"He wouldn't want you to do this to yourself."

This time he can't nod. He's surprised he is still breathing. He shouldn't be, Luke's not. 

He crouches down, wrapping his arms around his stomach, trying to convince himself everything's alright. 

It never works. It doesn't work now. 

Annabeth is right in front of him. He can see her, feel her hand as she rests it on his knee. Her voice is soft as she tries to bring him back. After several minutes, it works. 

They sit in silence for longer than they should. 

It starts to rain. 

"It's getting worse."

He nods. 

"We should go."

Another nod. 

They don't move. 

An hour passes. "Death is a dick."

Percy looks up. "Did you just..."

"Call Hades a dick?" Annabeth's smile is frightening. "Yep."

Percy laughs shakily as he gets to his feet. He offers Annabeth a hand up and pulls her up and into a hug when she takes it. 

Percy thinks maybe, as long as he doesn't think about it, everything will be okay. 

"I love you," Percy whispers to the storm that is slowly forming. "I loved you the moment we met."

As they walk back to Percy's apartment a pair of ice blue eyes linger in his mind. 

He thinks, maybe, just maybe, the feelings were more than just his own.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a prequel to Visits From Beyond The Grave. 
> 
> Enjoy :)
> 
> \--Kat


End file.
